Webcam MVP
Summary Webcam MVPs are members of Bungie.net who participated in Bungie.net's webcam games over the Summer of 2007 and managed to win the game on a Monday. "MrHand"/"Mr Hand 2" was the Bungie employee in charge of it. His most-recent account was Mr_Hand, which still retains the custom avatar, but no longer has Moderator powers. Depending on what normal title they are, the Webcam MVP's bar will be that color. Other than a bit more individuality, they are no different than any other Bungie.net forum member, as far as appearance goes. Webcam MVPs do not have any power over any other members, their titles may be taken away if they break the rules and are consequentially banned. Webcam Games of 2007 The games started when a member innocently pointed out that whomever controls the webcams was putting sticky-notes with comments on certain members of the Community. This led to the members trying to guess who the Mysterious Employee was. The community resorted to simply calling him "Mr. Hand" due to the fact that members could see his hands placing notes on the webcam...as a consequence of F5'ing repeatedly. Mr. Hand decided to change things slightly, and began putting up cryptic riddles, and strange quotes, and movie-references, all on sticky-notes. This occured on Cameras 1 & 3. The "They're taking over..." Cam has never been changed. Camera 1 has been moved since and both are no longer in the same room. Initially, there were no prizes. But after - what must have been - a very well-constructed argument with Achronos, Mr. Hand managed to persuade him to add the Title "Webcam MVP", to be appointed to winners of a Game on a Monday. It's still not widely known who exactly Mr Hand really is, but he has made an appearance at PAX, where various members of the community met and interacted with, and were banned by him (even though they were not posting on the forums at the time). Known Webcam MVP Members In order of receiving the title: # Basilisk666 - Thread Title Was Given In # Tater Salad jr - Thread Title Was Given In # Clipload- Thread Title Was Given In # WhiteRaven119 - Thread Title Was Given In # odmichael - Thread Title Was Given In - Is now a Forum Ninja, and has thus lost the forced-title from Chapters. # BerserkerBarage (R.I.P. <3) - Thread Title Was Given In - Lost title due to warnings/bans. Has since passed on, and will never be forgotten. R.I.P. ~B.B. # SonicJohn - Thread Title Was Given In TWFF In a similar fashion to HFCS, in July of 2008, roughly a year after the games began, odmichael started a Webcam MVP-only group. TWFF and it contained 8 members; including all of the above members, plus Mr_Hand. *Mr_Hand stated within this group that Achronos does not care for the title, therefore there will never be any more Webcam MVPs. There is, as always, a chance that various Webcam Games may continue to be played; however that is unlikely due to their being no real prize at the end of it, unless an alternative prize is created. *Mr_Hand is no longer working at Bungie as a contractor, and has thus lost his Moderator-status on Bnet, but his custom avatar remains attached. *After Mr_Hand left, odmichael decided that since only he, and SonicJohn posted in the group, and that he was about to become a Forum Ninja, thus lose the Webcam MVP title; the group didn't serve as much purpose as was originally intended, and was consequently deleted. Category:Bungie Community Category:Bungie.net